Upside-Down
by flawsomeness
Summary: "About me? Hm, that's an easy one. My name's Rei Takada. I have a best friend, Satoshi Yuki. He's the grumpiest person you'll ever meet. My blog is my baby. Oh, also, I'm in the mafia." Slightly AU/Canon-divergent.


**I don't**** own Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano**.

* * *

Rei is walking to school alongside her friend, when she hears _it._

A loud voice screeches, "REBORN!"

She winces a bit as her ears ring before something goes zooming past her.

It's a very fluffy-haired boy in his... boxers?

She squints at him, eyebrows raising when she notices that it's Dame-Tsuna. There's a literal ball of flame on his forehead as he runs with inhuman speed.

Rei perks up after the initial shock, a grin curling around her lips. A familiar feeling of anticipation and excitement stirs in her stomach. She chances a glance at Satoshi, whose expression has already gone flat.

Her pace picks up until she's running. She throws a 'sorry!' over her shoulder as she digs into her pocket for her phone. She opens the camera and clicks the recording button, grin still in place.

"Good morning, Namimori Middle!" She announces excitedly, ignoring looks from the pedestrians, "This pleasant morning's about to be made interesting due to our resident no-good student, Dame-Tsuna!"

She finally catches sight of him when she turns the corner. Her feet pick up speed until she's right behind him.

"Where do you think he's heading with so much fervour?"

He appears not to hear her, determinedly rushing forward. She runs after him, giving a running commentary of his location while recommending a few restaurants to earn brownie points from the owners who she knows keep up with her blog.

He stops abruptly, making her stop at the same time to avoid falling onto him as she spits out her hair from her mouth. She blinks and looks up to see the school gates. He turns to the right and rushes in. She trails after him, finally slowing her pace to give a dramatic effect.

"Finally, after that long chase, we end up at the school," she continues, zooming in to show Dame-Tsuna clearly.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO!""-ooh, bringing out the full name, folks-""WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"

"And he has jus- wait, what?" Her brain short-circuits as her mouth falls open. "Did he just ask her out?"

She grins widely. "Who knew Dame-Tsuna actually had the guts?

"Let's see what Kyoko-chan's reply will be."

A loud sob bursts out of the school idol and she turns and runs away. Rei hurriedly whips the camera towards Dame-Tsuna, feeling a little bad for Kyoko-chan. The fire on his forehead is extinguished as he confusedly stares at her retreating back.

Rei tuts. "Tough luck, buddy."

He finally turns towards her before he lets out his trademark 'hiee', realising what he had just done.

"That's it for today's Confession Gone Wrong! Tune in this afternoon for a live interview from your very own confessant! Rei out!"

She stops the recording, fast fingers flying and tapping the phone's screen. She uploads it on her blog and watches with satisfaction as most of the students milling outside take out their phones, receiving a notification.

She hears footsteps beside her and looks up to see Satoshi. He lets out an exasperated sigh when he sees her, not even winded from all the running.

"Can't even run a lap in P.E.," he mumbles,"but you become a fucking athlete when it comes to your blog."

He straightens, his face falling into his default blank expression. She shrinks a bit, feeling a scolding coming.

"And what do you think you were doing, running through the streets like that? You could've gotten _hurt_-"

Rei cuts him off by grabbing his arm and dragging him forward. "Do you have your emergency chocolate? 'Cause I think Kyoko-chan's super sad and really needs something to cheer her up," she babbles. He sighs, clearly seeing through her, but she counts it as a victory when she sees the corners of his lips twitching up.

Linking their arms, she checks her blog to see the number of views on her blog, proud to see that it has reached well over hundred.

Rei taps her phone to her lips. A tinkling sound is produced due to the numerous charms she's placed on it. "Now, how do I get that interview...?"

* * *

"Dam- Ahem, Sawada-san!"

He turns around, peering at her with wide chocolate brown eyes. They remind her of the chocolates she has to give Kyoko-chan, and she hopes to finish the interview quickly.

"I'm Rei Takada, and I was hoping for an interview for my blog...?" She asks hopefully.

He cocks his head to the side. "U-um, for what exactly, Takada-san?"

"Oh! Sorry," she exclaims, driving her toe into the ground nervously, "uh, y'know, this morning's incident."

He lets out a squeak at that. His shoulders droop and he looks like kicked puppy. She feels slightly bad for bringing it up.

Rei makes up her mind. "It's alright, Sawada-san, I'm not forcing you to do it."

She waves off his apology as she turns around to leave, hands behind her head. Just as she walks a few steps, she hears a choked, "Wait!"

She whips around, delighted. Dame-Tsuna looks a little blue as he tries to loosen his suddenly too tight tie. He begins to sway, sounding like a dying cat.

Rei darts forward and adjusts it before her victi- ahem, interviewee can die from lack of oxygen. He gives her a grateful smile before letting out one last cough.

"I'll do it," he says, voice hoarse and expression reluctant.

"Good choice, Dame-Tsuna."

He sputters something about how it was not a choice at all or something like that.

She stumbles back from shock, before zeroing on a tiny toddler on Tsuna's shoulder.

Rei narrows her eyes at the admittedly cute baby. "Is this your brother, Sawada-san?"

The baby speaks up.

"No. I'm his home tutor, Reborn," he says, completely truthful.

Her brain short-circuits a second time that day.

* * *

**Its3amandihaveapaperduetodaypleasesendhelp**


End file.
